This invention relates to the field of manually operated abrasive tools, in particular, the sanding finishing of car and truck bodies.
The present invention relates to a new and improved manual wet sanding block having means for supplying liquid from an external source through the wet sanding block onto a surface being sanded, a means for wipe drying a newly sanded surface, a flexible hose connected to an adaptor located on the wet sanding block, a sliding sucker fixed on the hose near the body in order to avoid that the flexible hose touch the floor, and a means for hanging up the wet sanding block in order the avoid the rust. The flow of water is automatically controlled by a regulator located in a water intake. The water is delivered onto the sanding surface by perforations located under the wet sanding block.